<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#126 at Dusk by gums_guns_glocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589660">#126 at Dusk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gums_guns_glocks/pseuds/gums_guns_glocks'>gums_guns_glocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucids [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucids - Nicholas Podany (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode 5 feels, Introspection, No beta we die like Quinn, Other, the discord made me do it, unedited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gums_guns_glocks/pseuds/gums_guns_glocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A talk on a familiar cliffside</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper Jasperson &amp; Quinn Hills, Quinn Hills &amp; Mrs Hills (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucids [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#126 at Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasper finds Quinn at the cliff. It's where he always goes when he's thinking. When he goes somewhere in his mind Jasper can't follow.</p><p>Quinn's back is turned to Jasper, the warm dusk light turning him golden and ethereal. Ever since finding out about dreamscapes and the whatnots Jasper hasn’t been able to see Quinn the same. Not in a bad way...just a way. </p><p>~Everything has and always will be a dream Jasper. Please, please tell me you understand.~</p><p>Quinn was a Lucid. Jasper didn’t understand most, or any really, of the semantics that came along with that but he knew it was a big deal. A huge part of Quinn’s life, (both their lives he corrects himself, Quinn is an extension of him just like he is an extension of Quinn) that Jasper never knew. </p><p>Quinn barely registers Jasper sitting down beside him, besides a slight tensing of the shoulders.</p><p>“Hi” Jasper murmurs. It comes out breathless and whispered. Cautious. </p><p>~I’m not normal Jasper. I’m not like you.~</p><p>“Hey” Quinn replies, eyes not moving from the skyline. Jasper takes it as a small victory. Recently Quinn hasn’t been talking as much.</p><p>~I am so sorry you had to find out this way.~</p><p>“Are you okay?” His mom always told him he did go straight to the point. Quinn turns to look at him, expression unclear. “It’s okay if you’re not! I just-I’ve been really worried about you Quinn ever since, well since that whole thing with your mom-and well I really care about you so I want to be able to help. Whatever you need.” Jasper decides to stop talking because Quinn’s expression has finally cleared and there’s some sort of mixture of emotions swimming behind his eyes. </p><p>~I know it’s a lot to process but I need you. So please don't leave me.~</p><p>“Jasper fact 126.” Jasper looks up at Quinn. There’s a fondness in the way he’s not quite smiling, but not frowning.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Jasper fact 126.” Quinn recites, “Jasper is never anything but sincere.”</p><p>“O-Oh.” Jasper smiles down at himself. He catches Quinn smiling back. </p><p>The smile drops almost immediately and Quinn takes a steady breath. There’s a tense few seconds of silence.</p><p>“I know she’s not that person Jasper” He starts. There’s no need to say who he’s talking about. “But I still feel it, it’s still affecting me. And I-God man what does that make me? If I can’t separate reality and fiction-” Jasper tries to interrupt, to do something besides sit and listen, but Quinn waves him off. There’s a delirious kind of pain in his eyes, glossy with unshed tears and turned molten amber by the fractured light of far off buildings. Quinn laughs like he can’t think of anything else to do and it breaks Jasper’s heart. </p><p>“I only ever wanted her to love me. Even while she was angry, I kept telling myself ‘maybe she’ll find it in her to love me.’ Despite the countless things I was telling myself I was doing wrong, I-I-I hoped she would love me anyway.” He looks off, bitterness creeping on the edge of his words. When he starts speaking again Quinn focuses decidedly on his hand, watching the fingers flex and curl. Pulls at them. “And now I find out she does. She always did.” That little laugh again as breathless as it is humourless. Incredulous. “That’s all I wanted for so long, but I still can’t believe it. Because-Because if I let myself believe that then my entire life has been a lie. Something I made up. It doesn’t feel like my imagination, Jasper. It feels real. And that’s what’s stopping me from forgiving her. Not anything else.”</p><p>A pause. Quinn shakes his head and drops it back, eyes closing lightly. For someone who could undo so much of Jasper’s world with a thought, he is tragically human in that moment. </p><p>“Does that make me a bad person?”</p><p>~I never wanted this to make me a bad person Jasper.~</p><p>Jasper’s entire life has felt like it was missing something. Whether it be his dad or a best friend there’s always been a hole Jasper never could quite fill.</p><p>It’s full now. </p><p>And that is half of why he pulls to his chest, heart racing, and hugs him. Hard. Quinn falters for only a moment before folding inward, releasing tension even he didn’t know the full extent of.</p><p>“You’re the best person Quinn. At least to me.”</p><p>Neither of them move for a long time.</p><p>Somewhere between the disappearance of the dark blue ink sky and the rise of hopeful glowing sunbeams, they fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Them your honour.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>